


Lightsaber

by PetitMinou



Series: Jedi June [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Jedi June 2020, Lightsabers, The Force, post Trial of the Darksaber and finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitMinou/pseuds/PetitMinou
Summary: After her lightsaber lessons with Kanan, Sabine seeks Ezra out to answer some questions for her.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren
Series: Jedi June [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777636
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Lightsaber

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only 3 days late, I'm doing it, don't rush me!!! Another piece for the Jedi June appreciation event, @jedijune on tumblr

Ezra was in his cabin on the Ghost when Sabine managed to track him down.She peered in the open door, and smiled.Typical.He had collapsed facedown on his bunk, still in his dusty clothes, looking almost as wrung out as she felt.Too bad, he hadn’t just had his traumatic family history dredged up and aired out for all the galaxy to see.He could deal with answering a few questions.

She tapped on the doorframe, got a muffled groan in response, and took that as an invitation to enter.When the door slid shut he lifted his head, made a face at her, and flopped down again.

“You’re not still mad about the repulsor I hit you with, are you?” she asked, just a touch smug.

“No!”He rolled over, squinted at her.“It was still cheating though.”

That was plenty of permission for Sabine.She clambered up the ladder and sat on the edge of his bed, uncomfortably aware of the weight of the Darksaber swinging against her hip.She unhooked it, set it in her lap, looked down at it.Stupid, really, how she’d taken back a piece of her people’s history and now it was upending her entire life.

Ezra sat up too, swinging his legs over to sit beside her, going from tired and sulky to alert and concerned near instantly.“What’s up?”

She hefted the hilt—so much lighter, now, than it had been—and took a deep breath.“Is it always like that?Fighting with a lightsaber?”

“Like what?”Of course he wouldn’t understand.Stupid Jedi with stupid magic powers.She gave him a nudge, and he shoved her back.“Seriously, though, what do you mean?”

“Like…”It sounded ridiculous when she considered saying it out loud.“Like I was fighting myself as much as Kanan.”

Ezra blinked at her, apparently momentarily thrown by the admission, which _really_ didn’t make her feel any better.

“Forget it,” she muttered, going to slide down, but he stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

“No, no, I’m just surprised you felt it, that’s all,” he said, grip sliding down to take the Darksaber from her unresisting grasp.“That’s not how it always is, fighting with a lightsaber.It responds to your energy.”

Sabine eyed him skeptically.“I don’t know about that.I _really_ wanted to kick Kanan’s ass back there.”Ezra gave her a _look_ , one that she’d seen on him too often lately.“Don’t get all wise on me, kid, I can still beat you up.”

He laughed, raising his hands in surrender.“Wouldn’t dream of it.But I think you might have been fighting the blade too.You don’t want it, do you?”

Her silence was plenty of answer for him.

“See?Lightsabers aren’t like blasters.The kyber crystals are, well, _alive_ almost.It’s the same way that the Force is alive.Even though you’re not sensitive to it, the crystal still has power.”

He ignited the black blade, swung it back and forth contemplatively.Sabine watched the crackle of energy along its length.“Why haven’t I noticed it before, though?” she asked, eyes still on the pointed tip.“I’ve used your lightsaber, and it didn’t fight me.”

He gave her a cheeky grin, shutting off the Darksaber and handing it back to her.“That’s because it’s _mine_ , and I know better than to ever try to fight you.”

“You’d better,” she said, leaning into his shoulder for just a moment.He returned the pressure, turning it into a playful nudge that broke the tension.“Thanks, Ezra.”

He gave her another light push, clearly kicking her off his bed.“Anytime.Now get out, I have super mysterious Jedi things to do.”

“Fine, as long as one of them is changing your clothes.You smell like we’ve been camping out in the wilds for days.”This time it was closer to a real shoulder check, and she hopped down, laughing.

* * *

It’s not until much, much later that Sabine realizes the full magnitude of what Ezra had tried to tell her that day.Now, looking down at the lightsaber in her hands, she gets it.

The Darksaber was never truly hers.She’d always been meant to bring it to its rightful owner.Ezra’s lightsaber, though, saw her through the fight with Gar Saxon, and had saved all their lives in the doomed Imperial dome on Lothal.It’s not just a weapon, it’s as much a part of Ezra as the Force or his stupid little smirk or his weird connection with the Loth-cats.

And somehow, some way, it belongs to her, too.

Looking out over the plains to the scaffolded buildings of Capital City, she reaches down to clip it to her belt, where the Darksaber had always felt so out of place.She’ll feel better when Ezra returns to the planet and people that he loves so much.But for now—

For now the lightsaber is just enough.


End file.
